


Open up to Me

by wolffairy506



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Eric is a dork, M/M, Pre-Apocalypse, aaron is still in the closet, cuteness, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolffairy506/pseuds/wolffairy506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a trip to Africa, Aaron needs a place stay. Eric offers, and things get awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open up to Me

**Author's Note:**

> My version of AO3 doesn't allow tabbing... Yeah...  
> I do not own 'The Walking Dead'

     "Hey," a young, brown haired man called out as he half ran down an airport hallway. "Eric!" The ginger man he was pursuing stopped, and spun around. He clutched a travel suitcase in one hand, and a coffee in the other.

     Eric cocked an eyebrow. "Yea?"

     "Could I stay at your place tonight? The wood-finishers just called and said that they started on my apartment yesterday... And I can't stay there until Wednesday." Aaron sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess in Africa you can't really be contacted."

     The ginger smiled, warm features inviting. "Yeah, sure! Sounds fun," he agreed, brown eyes lighting up.

     "Oh, thank god for you Eric. You're a life saver." Aaron breathed with relief, and Eric lifted a hand to wave the brunette after him as he began walking again.

     The two walked through the rest of the airport together, and to Eric's small car. Aaron had ridden in it before, a lot, in fact, but only when they'd carpooled. He'd also been to Eric's house a few times, but never over night.

     Lately the two had been a little jumpy around each other. It would get awkward when they looked at each other too long, or if their fingers brushed when they were handing each other something. Both would retract, almost in a shocked manner when this would occur.

     Aaron had also began to notice Eric. Not like he had before- by acknowledging his existence, and his place as Aaron's best friend- but in a different way. He would notice things like how Eric's arms were long and slightly muscled, or how his brown eyes lit up like torches of warm amber whenever he was happy. Even things like how Eric's wiry body was slim and gave the illusion of height, and how his pale skin was smooth and silky to the touch.

     Aaron hated himself for noticing those things about his field partner and best friend- mostly because Eric was male. He tried giving himself a penance whenever he thought those things, but that only made him think them more.

    The brunet was jolted back to the present when the car hit a slight dent in the road, and came to a stop in a small driveway. Aaron was still trying to gain his composure, and Eric regarded him with quiet curiosity.

     "Here," he told Aaron, a smile splitting his pale, adorable, handsome- _Stop it!_ Aaron yelled at himself mentally. A blush crept across the brunet's face as he opened the car door, trying to hide the redness.

     The two grabbed their things from the back, and made their way into Eric's house.

     It was a small house with a split landing. The staircase going up led to a kitchen, and the one going down led to a cozy TV room. It was dark on that floor, regardless of how much the sun shone outside. Eric started down that way, suitcase banging against the stairs on their way down. Somehow, the goofy ginger already had his shoes off, and was trumping around barefoot.

     Aaron chuckled to himself, shaking his head with exasperation. He slipped off his own shoes, and headed down after Eric.

     When he reached the bottom, he could see Eric sprawled out of the cushy couch. His red hair was already messed up, and a remote was cradled in one of his slender hands as he flipped through channels.

     "What do you want to watch?" He asked, brown eyes pinning Aaron with a playful look. Aaron froze where he was, his breath hitching in his chest.

     Eric sat with his legs curled to the side underneath him, toes wiggling adorably. His shirt billowed slightly in the front, exposing a gaunt collarbone. Eric's ginger hair was messed up, and stuck out in all angles in a manner that Aaron found to be increasingly hot. His shirt rode up from where he held the remote up, and a stretch of flat stomach showed.

     Aaron's heart pounded as he observed the other man, and his breathing turned slightly ragged.

     "Come sit down," Eric insisted, patting a hand on the cushion next to him. _Oh, that is very close to him,_ Aaron thought, but his wobbly legs carried him over and he sat down next to Eric, who slung a friendly arm around his shoulders. Aaron's face burned.

     Eric knew him well enough to be able to tell that something was up. "What's wrong?" he inquired, eyebrows drawn together in concern. Eric pressed a soft palm to Aaron's face. "You're burning up," he mumbled, eyes confused. "Are you sick?"

     Aaron shifted. "No."

     "Well then what?" Aaron could tell him. Aaron could tell Eric about- what he had just come to terms with as- his infatuation with the ginger. How every move he made was smooth and attractive, how his eyes could light up Aaron's whole day.

     "I'm kinda hot in this sweatshirt," he lied. Eric raked his gaze up and down and Aaron, and seemed to agree. Then he did something Aaron did not expect. The pale man grabbed the hem of Aaron's baggy sweatshirt and began to pull it over Aaron's head.

     Once the sweatshirt had successfully come off, the two stared at each other for a small bit of time.

     Finally, it became too much for Aaron to bear. He wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and kissed him. His mouth in slid over Eric's, who kissed back. Eric's lips were even softer than they looked, and they felt amazing on Aaron's. And right. Aaron had never kissed anyone before, but if anything was right, it was this. They moved closer to each other on the couch, bodies mingling perfectly as if they were fitting puzzle pieces. Aaron broke away, hands on Eric's flushed cheeks. They were both breathing heavily.

     Aaron kept his hands where they were. "I'm in love with you you, Eric." He whispered, the pain of admitting it out loud clearly conveyed by the crack in his voice. Eric smiled.

     "I'm in love with you too."


End file.
